When Touches Are Not Enough II
by PinkTeaRose
Summary: Edited, but same story. Smut, sex, definitely M.


**A/N: After some good concrit, I'm rewriting this to make it better. **

**I own nothing.**

Xxxxx

Hermione twirled her spoon in her teacup, looking into Minerva's eyes.

They had taken to having late night tea every night after the day was done, and both of them were aware that their friendship was turning into something more.

The stolen looks between them burned bright and passionately. Minerva's emerald eyes would turn a deep, forest green; and Hermione's mocha eyes would flame a deep rustic brown.

Minerva had taken to writing the woman letters everyday and leaving them in her Transfiguration book. They were never explicit, but they were flirtatious and highly suggestive.

In the evenings, they would exchange gentle touches, legs brushing... But for both of them, the small touches were not enough.

Hermione placed her cup on the table and turned to face Minerva.

She felt her weight shifting, and all at once Minerva's slender body was on top of her.

Her Gaelic voice sent sparks down her spine as she whispered in Hermione's ear, "I want you. Now."

The younger witch ran her fingers through Minerva's long, dark hair and pulled their lips together.

It went from gentle to frenzied in only a few seconds, Minerva's tongue dancing with Hermione's in tandem with her hips grinding against the young, supple body.

Hermione moaned up and pushed the other woman's robe off, revealing a thin, silk gown with lace detail.

"Dressing for the occasion?"

"One could only hope."

Kissing the Scottish witch's jaw, she began moving ever downward, running her tongue against the prominent line of her collarbone, tasting the sweet and salty tang of her flushed skin.

Minerva arched her back, moaning, urging Hermione's lips lower.

An eager tongue traced the older woman's breasts her teeth nipping at the mounds rising over the lacy lingerie.

Minerva reached down and ripped open Hermione's oxford shirt, revealing creamy skin begging to be touched.

Minerva pressed her body down along her new lover's length, feeling a rising heat between their legs. She kissed her for all she was worth, leaving them both breathless and dying for more.

Switching positions, the young woman pushed her lover down against the soft mattress. Minerva raked her nails across the alabaster back and brought them up across her stomach. She cupped full breasts through Hermione's white lace bra, feeling her nipples rise and harden in response.

Arching and moaning, the dulcet voice cried, "God, yes!" making the older woman press her hands ever harder against the pebbled buds.

Minerva reached behind her and deftly removed her bra, revealing the woman's breasts to lustful, emerald eyes. "Beautiful..." She purred, taking one nipple into her mouth.

Hermione moaned and braced herself on the sofa, pressing her chest harder into her former professor. Reciprocating, the Scottish witch rolled her tongue around and scraped her teeth against the silk flesh.

Hermione pulled away. "You're wearing too much."

Minerva chuckled as small hands moved down and pulled her dress up and over her head, revealing matching red lace bra and underwear.

"Hot." Hermione muttered, and Minerva pulled the full lips back down, kissing her roughly and wrapping her legs around the younger woman.

The Headmistress moaned darkly as nipping teeth pulled at her bottom lip.

She ran her tongue across the elder's elongated neck and moved down to her breasts. Minerva leaned up, allowing access to her aching chest.

Throwing the bra on some forgotten place on the floor, Hermione leaned down and took the rosy bud in her mouth. The Animagus moaned and tightened her toned legs, trying to press her hot center into Hermione's leg.

Responding, she moved her thigh so Minerva could grind her heated sex into her toned thigh.

Hermione, in a not so gentle manner, bit down on Minerva's breast. Much like a cat, the woman seemed to hiss and scratch her nails down her young lover's delicate back. Hermione repeated the action on the other breast, drawing a deep, guttural moan from the Scottish witch.

Reaching up, Minerva whispered roughly, "Bedroom."

With a flick of the wand, the two were apparated to Minerva's plus king size bed.

The witches stood beside the bed, raking their hands across each other.

Minerva kneeled down and unzipped Hermione's pants. Gracefully stepping out, the young woman moaned as she felt the feather light touches down her legs.

Running her fingers through the dark tresses, she urged her paramour's lips downwards.

Pushing Hermione down so she was laying on the bed with her legs hanging off, Minerva gently parted toned legs and leaned in, breathing in her former student's earthy, primal scent.

But at this moment, Hermione wasn't her former student. She was her current lover.

Clenching the bed sheets in anticipation, Minerva heard the woman whimper. "Please, Minerva, please."

Kissing her knee, the older witch turned her attention to the moist, hot flesh at the apex of the creamy thighs.

She blew gently on Hermione's most sensitive area, making her writhe and push her hips up for more.

Minerva leaned in a licked Hermione up her entire center, making the chestnut haired witch cry out in sweet bliss.

The Scottish witch's tongue continued moving in slow strokes... Up... Down... Up... Down...

Hermione felt her blood grow hot, and she felt a powerful ache begin in her core.

She pressed her hips closer to her lover, waiting for that one lick to throw her over.

Before she could, though, Minerva moved up and kissed the beautiful lips, making the smaller woman taste herself on that wicked tongue.

Minerva reached down and pressed her long, skilled fingers against the sensitive clit in the same rhythm as their lips, making Hermione jerk her hips against the delicious sensation.

She felt herself building, and she whispered, "Now."

Minerva, needing no more prompting, pushed three fingers roughly into the silky opening.

Hermione's body convulsed, and her eyes rolled back in momentary bliss. Long fingers pumped in and out hard as thin lips worked the pulse point on her neck.

As the walls began to tighten around Minerva's fingers, the older witch pressed her thumb against the swollen bundle of nerves. Her lips moved to caress a stiffened nipple.

Hermione arched her back and held her breath, feeling her body stiffen before her release.

Minerva thrust her fingers again and Hermione screamed out, clenching the sheets for all she was worth. Her legs pressed hard into the bed, her hips lifting up into her lover's hand, her chest heaving against Minerva's lips.

Her body shook uncontrollably, and woman gently moved her fingers, bringing Hermione down from her orgasm.

The two pressed their flushed bodies together, reveling in the feeling of stomach on stomach, breasts on breasts, hips on hips.

The couple kissed, and the smaller woman felt a fire burn in her core again. She flipped Minerva over and began an assault on pert breasts, licking and sucking the smooth flesh.

Minerva arched in response, grabbing her lover's shoulders, urging her motions downward.

Hermione blew cold air against flushed skin, causing shivers to run down the tall woman's heated body. Her hands danced across Minerva's stomach and rested them on lean thighs.

Looking up into Minerva's emerald, eyes, she only saw pure lust and desire.

Smirking, Hermione leaned down and licked the wet center.

Minerva pressed her head against the pillow, grabbing onto the headboard for leverage as the young woman's silky tongue pressed against her throbbing sex.

Hermione moved up and down before latching onto the Scottish witch's clit, sucking it hard and gently scraping her teeth across it, drawing heavy, animalistic moans and small screams.

Minerva felt her body innately turning hot and tight, and she knew she was close.

Tantalizing lips continued their sucking as three fingers entered into Minerva, the tips hitting the soft spot inside her most intimate area.

Minerva clenched the headboard and tried to grind against the young woman's tongue, begging for more contact... Begging for release.

Hermione responded and pushed a fourth finger in, simultaneously grazing across the aching clit.

Minerva cried out, shutting her eyes and clenching her teeth, feeling her orgasm rip through her body. It felt like someone had sent a current through her body, burning her core and sending pleasure pulsing through her mind and person.

As the Headmistress came down from her orgasm, young lips moved upward, lingering across her stomach and breast. She ran her lips across Minerva's before leaning down and kissing her fully.

"Hi, Minerva..." Hermione breathed.

"And to you, Hermione."

They both laughed gently and Minerva reached up and stroked Hermione's face. Mocha eyes bore into emerald, and in them she saw openness, trust, and vulnerability.

Hermione kissed the older witch, gently, softly. "I'm not going anywhere..." She whispered.

Minerva's eyes shined and she sat up, pulling the small body to her.

Hermione gently whispered, "Minerva... I've always loved you."

The woman kissed again and smiled.

And in the dark, the Gaelic voice replied, "And I have always loved you."

Xxxxx


End file.
